


A study in Birthdays

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [23]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthdays, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Mature Rating to Be Safe, Multi, nothing too smutty going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Cake, cuddles, collars and punch!Four different birthday snippets for the boys.





	A study in Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I'm posting this right in the middle of the night, just as my own birthday begins. I wanted to celebrate a bit with you, because you really do mean so much to me, and you make it so much fun to write and share. Gosh I love you guys. (Tiny bit birthday drunk, don't mind me)
> 
> I'm also celebrating finally finishing my education, my thesis is done. And god but that feels so damn good. 
> 
> This thing takes place in 1975 and is part of the Four men and a rock and roll band series. I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Now, you have a good read. I'll go to bed, wake up, have a fucking amazing day and then live this year to the fullest!

The smell of sweet, fresh bread filled Brian’s nostrils as soon as he set his foot inside of the apartment. There was a ruckus coming from the kitchen and a Jimi Hendrix record was playing on loud volume from the living room.

Quietly closing and locking the door behind himself and slipping off his clogs, Brian sneaked up to the entrance of the kitchen.

“Do you know how hard it is to cut this thing in two?” John exclaimed in frustration, bent over the table. He was in the middle of the process of separating a sponge cake. Quite unevenly.

“I actually think it’s supposed to be in three parts dear…” Freddie frowned, slipping half a strawberry into his mouth.

He was in charge of fruit, it seemed like, a bowl of something that looked like mashed bananas in front of him and a plate full of fresh, deep red strawberries.

John paused with the knife stuck half through the cake. “What?!”

Brian smiled to himself, heart warm and light as he watched his boyfriends prepare his birthday cake.

Freddie leant over the table to give John a sweet kiss. “I’m sure it will be marvellous anyway.”

“Shouldn’t Brian be home by now?” Roger appeared from the living room, half dancing inside while expertly whisking a bowl full of cream. He took a glance at the anxious John carefully trying and failing to cut evenly and snickered. “Looking good baby.”

John didn’t answer him, just lifted his middle finger distractedly while cutting through the last of the cake.

“Oh oh Rog stop!” Freddie grabbed the drummer’s wrist to stop his whisking. “No more, we don’t want butter.”

Roger chewed on the inside of his cheek, peeking into the bowl. “Crap. I didn’t ruin it right?”

Freddie shook his head, gave him a light pat on the hip. “It’s perfect darling. You’re perfect.”

“Look!” John announced proudly, sweeping his arms out and nodding at the two uneven layers of cake. “They’re not falling apart!”

“Very impressive.” Freddie winked and Roger chuckled, helping John to move the top layer while Freddie grabbed the custard.

The singer started spreading a thick layer of the custard over the cake while singing Happy birthday under his breath. John backed away to lean against Roger, wrapping one arm around his waist while scooping some whipped cream from the bowl.

“Oi.” Roger frowned, moving the bowl away while John sucked cream off his finger.

Brian’s youngest boyfriend smacked his lips and grinned widely. “Can’t wait ‘til we can eat it… you think Bri will like it?”

There was an undercurrent of uncertainty in his voice now and Brian’s heart twinged painfully. Roger smiled at John, kissing the pout off his lips when the bassist turned to meet his eyes.

“Tch.” Freddie snorted, now spreading banana goop on top of the custard. “He’ll love it. Darling, we’ll be lucky to get even a piece of this cake I’m telling you…”

“Hey!” Brian protested, forgetting all about that he was supposed to stay hidden. The other three jumped as he walked into the kitchen, playfully glaring at Freddie. “Are you calling me fat?”

“Of course not.” Freddie snickered, elegantly continuing to assemble the cake. “Welcome home birthday boy.”

Brian was grabbed by Roger and pulled in between him and John. “Were you spying?” Roger huffed, nuzzling Brian’s neck affectionately.

“Of course not.” Brian copied Freddie before John rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together.

“Stop making out and come help me with this!” Freddie complained and Roger and John reluctantly moved away from Brian.

Sitting down in his favourite chair, Brian rested his cheek in his hand and continued to watch his boyfriends prepare his birthday cake. 

He really was one very lucky guy.

\- - -

_“Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!”_

Roger groaned and clenched his eyes shut harder, burrowing into his pillow.

_“Happy birthday dear Roger….”_

He whined quietly. It was way too soon to wake up. They’d taken a week off from recording at the Rockfield studios, to celebrate Brian’s and his birthdays at home. And so he’d gotten quite used to sleeping in and relaxing.

The door to the bedroom was opened and the last part of the song was much louder and clearer. Freddie was doing some elaborate harmonic, Brian was singing for all he was worth and even John was chipping in.

_“Happy birthday to you!”_

It was enough to make Roger’s lips spread into an involuntarily grin and he gingerly rolled onto his back to look up at his boyfriends who had gathered around the bed.

Brian was holding a tray with mugs and sandwiches. John was cradling the teapot to his chest and Freddie was holding one of his scented candles.

“Happy birthday you delightful tart!”

Freddie squealed and half threw himself on top of Roger, doing his best to place wet kisses all over his face while also doing his best to keep the candle out of the way.

“You’re going to set fire to the bed!” Brian protested and John shook his head and took the candle from Freddie.

Now free from restriction Freddie plopped himself down on top of Roger completely, shoving his cold nose into the warm skin of Roger’s neck.

“Hnu.” Roger grunted, too tired to push Freddie off. It wasn’t too bad, when his nose warmed up, Freddie was cosy and nice. It was a bit too warm though.

“Morning love.” He muttered, pushing at Freddie’s face until the other lifted off him enough so Roger could kiss him.

“Stop hogging!” Brian laughed, having crawled up on the bed next to Roger, sitting against the headboard with the tray over his lap.

Freddie huffed and buried his face in Roger’s neck again.

Chuckling, and with John’s help, Roger managed to push him off long enough to sit up next to Brian. He then pulled Freddie back to rest against his chest and yawned.

John cuddled down on his other side, stretching past the Freddie bundle to hand first Brian and then Roger a steaming mug of tea.

“I love you.” Roger sighed, letting his head rest on Brian’s shoulder. Then he spotted the clock and frowned. “But why are you waking me up at 7?”

Freddie smacked him on the thigh in excitement, making Roger jump and almost spill tea on Brian. “Because we have a full day planned dear!”

Roger had kind of looked forward to just relax, stay at home, hell even stay in bed with the others but apparently that was a no go… “Aha.” He muttered, making Freddie huff and the others snicker.

“You’ll enjoy it babe.” John bopped him on the nose. “We’ll drive to the ocean, the weather’s lovely for once. And then we’ve booked a table at that new Japanese place close to the studio.

“Aha!” Roger said again, with more enthusiasm. He did love to be out in the sun by the ocean. And a dinner date sounded lovely too. “Lovely. But,” he made puppy eyes at John, “we can stay in bed for awhile right?”

“Yeah.” John agreed.

“Not for too long though!” Freddie insisted.

“Have a sandwich.” Brian suggested and handed Roger one.

Roger took a large bite and then put it down on top of Freddie’s head. He returned his head to Brian’s shoulder, yawned again and let his eyes fall shut, doing his best to ignore Freddie’s indignant screeches and Brian’s general bonyness.

\- - -

John stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his hair and body with a fluffy towel. He went through his hair with a comb before putting on the clothes he’d brought with him, the closest thing to nice pants he owned, a shirt and a dark jacket.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He did look pretty good, if he said so himself. He looked exactly like he was going to ruin his boyfriends and show them who was in charge.

Hopefully Brian had managed to sort Freddie and Roger out while he was in the shower. The two had still been arguing by the time John excused himself to go freshen up. John wasn’t even sure what they’d been arguing about. It was probably just nerves, Freddie and Roger weren’t as comfortable with and used to showing complete submission as Brian was.

John left the bathroom and walked the short distance to the living room with calm, measured steps. He reached the room and smiled at what he found there. It was a late summer night, so it was still light outside, but the curtains had been drawn, shutting most of the light out.

Plenty of candles were lit, the tiny flames creating dancing shadows over walls and bare flesh. On the living room table were an assortment of different playtime necessities; handcuffs, silk scarves, lube, gags, cockrings.

In the middle of the floor, on three differently patterned pillows, John’s three boyfriends sat. They were kneeling, hands behind their backs, completely naked. Well, not _completely_ naked. Brian was wearing a silk collar, Freddie was wearing a leather one and Roger had a tie loosely wrapped around his neck.

“Gorgeous…” John couldn’t help but sigh. The effect was immediate, Roger quickly glanced up at him, cheeks flushed, before returning his gaze to the floor, while Freddie gave him a seductive heavy lidded stare, licking his lips. Brian was the only one who respectfully kept his eyes lowered, body loose and relaxed.

This whole thing had been Brian’s idea after all, for the three of them to submit completely for John on his birthday. 

“Good boy Bri.” John praised, slowly walking up to his boys. He carded his fingers through Freddie’s silky hair, gently making him bend his head. “Roger and Freddie, I expect better from you.”

Freddie huffed. “You know this good boy routine isn’t really my thing dear.”

“Oh I know.” John chuckled lowly. “Which is why I really appreciate you trying it out for me tonight babe.”

Brian hummed softly and Roger shifted restlessly. “You too Rog. Thank you.” John stroked his fingers over Roger’s cheek, proud when his boyfriend kept his eyes lowered. “I promise you’ll like it.”

“Now,” he said, all traces of sweetness gone from his voice as he stepped back from his boyfriends. “Remember. Red, yellow and green. God save the queen if you can’t speak. Understood?”

Brian, Roger and Freddie nodded. 

“I want you to do exactly as I say. No talking, except for when I give permission. This is my night and I will not be patient. If you don’t behave, you’ll be punished. No second chances. Understood?”

They nodded again, this time with varying levels of enthusiasm. Brian was practically vibrating with excitement, knowing he had this game in the bag. Roger looked both excited and nervous. Freddie still had that stubborn, cocky set to his shoulders, but he was at least looking down now. 

John smiled, rolling his shoulders until they popped. “Good. Then let us begin.”

A very happy birthday to him...

\- - -

“This punch,” Freddie exclaimed, raising his glass towards the skies, or well towards the ceiling to be truthful, “is absolutely rubbish!”

There was a beat of silence, then all of the party guests started hollering with laughter, whistling and clapping. Only two people didn’t seem amused.

John and Roger, who had been responsible for the birthday punch bowl, looked annoyed and heartbroken respectively. “You ungrateful brat!” John shouted back to him, giving him the finger, and the party guests just laughed harder.

“Oooh if I’m not careful I might get a birthday spanking later…” Freddie smirked at John, watching with great interest as his boyfriend’s eyes darkened, while the guests just kept roaring with laughter.

It really was a magnificent party they’d thrown, renting a large, fancy venue for the occasion. The occasion being Freddie Mercury’s 29th birthday party.

A laughing, also quite drunk, Brian was steering John away towards the dance floor, and Freddie quickly finished his glass, also wanting to shake his booty along with his boyfriends.

An inebriated John letting go on the dance floor was definitely a sight for sore eyes and Freddie was not about to miss that. But, before he got that far, he was stopped about halfway by Roger, who was looking quite unhappy.

“You really hated the punch?” He slurred, eyes large and sorrowful. He was apparently even drunker than Freddie and was wobbling on his feet. “‘s my fault…” He continued, chewing at his lip. “Deaky told me not to add the strawberry vodka…”

“Darling,” Freddie grinned, wrapping a steadying arm around Roger’s waist and dragging him with him towards the dance floor. “I couldn’t possibly hate anything you’ve made. But it’s not the best.”

Roger sighed miserably, but let Freddie steer him over to their boyfriends, right into Brian’s waiting arms. The guitarist raised his eyebrows as Roger buried his face into his chest. “What’s up with him?” He shouted to Freddie over the music.

“Guilty about the punch.” Freddie answered him, trying his best to sidle up to John, who was doing _his_ best to still look irritated with Freddie.

He gave up on that pretty quickly, especially when Freddie started grinding up against him while batting his eyelashes. “Come on dear, don’t be mad. Let’s have some fun hmm?”

“You’re a menace.” John answered, strong arms wrapping around Freddie’s waist and pulling him even closer.

“I know,” Freddie purred, letting his hands trail up John’s chest. “But you love me.”

John grinned, showing of the small gap between his front tooth, and nodded. “I do.” He pressed a quick kiss to Freddie’s lips. “Happy birthday Fred.”

It really was, Freddie decided, drunk on wine and bad punch, pressed close together with his boyfriends in a room full of his friends, a happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone. For these amazing couples of months we've had together. You are the best. 
> 
> ... and I'm not going anywhere, not yet, I promise. Just a tad drunk and emotional ;) 
> 
> Take care my dears


End file.
